The invention relates to a folding electronic device comprising a first part and a second part arranged to turn with respect to the first part, the parts being turnable with respect to each other into a folded position and an open position, the first part comprising at least data input means and the second part comprising at least a display unit.
Folding electronic devices are known, which comprise a first part and a second part turnably attached to the first part. Most typically, the parts are combined by various hinge solutions in such a device. This kind of electronic devicesxe2x80x94hereinafter referred to as device in this applicationxe2x80x94are typically e.g. mobile phones, laptops, communicators, portable computers, combinations thereof or other similar devices. By turning the device into an open position, i.e. by turning the first part apart from the second part, we obtain data input meansxe2x80x94generally a keyboardxe2x80x94the size of which usually equals the size of substantially the entire first part and, correspondingly, a display unit the size of which equals the size of substantially the entire second part. In order to facilitate carrying and handling of the device, the parts can be folded into a folded position, in which case the above mentioned display and data input means are covered inside the device.
The device must thus be opened into an open position in order to see and use the display unit and the keyboard. In most situations this is difficult and in some situations even impossible. To avoid the problem, solutions have been disclosed, in which the device is provided with a second display unit and a simplified keyboard, which can be used when the device is in the folded position. The second display unit and the keyboard are usually small and thus they are mostly suitable for performing conventional mobile phone functions. When the device is used, for instance, as a calendar, means for taking notes, address book or for some other PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) use, the device is opened so that the bigger display unit and the keyboard, typically a QWERTY keyboard, can be used. The solution as such is good, but it causes component and assembly costs and makes the device both bigger and heavier. In addition, it is very difficult to take the bigger display of such devices into use, if only one hand can be used for handling the device. An example of such a situation is when someone is using the device while standing in a crowded bus.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a folding electronic device, whereby the above mentioned drawbacks are avoided.
The electronic device of the invention is characterized in that in the folded position, the data input means and the display unit are on different, outer sides of the device and that at least some of the data input means are arranged to operate as a display pointing device of said display unit.
The essential idea of the invention is that in the folded position where the first part is turned against the second part, the data input means are on the outer side of the first part of the device and, correspondingly, the display unit is on the outer side of the second part, i.e. on the reverse side of the device, or on the device side facing away from the data input means, and that when the device is in the folded position, at least some of said data input means can be used as a pointing device of the display, by which information displayed with the display unit is controlled. Furthermore, an idea of a preferred embodiment is that the data input means consist of a keyboard with a first operational mode and a second operational mode, and in the first operational mode the keyboard is arranged to operate as a data input means and in the second operational mode the keyboard or a part of it is arranged to operate as a pointing device of the display. The idea of a second preferred embodiment is further that the keyboard is a pointing device of a touchpad type, provided with figures representing the keys of the keyboard. The idea of a third preferred embodiment is that the dimensions of the pointing device of the display and those of the display unit are substantially similar, preferably even of the same size. The idea of a fourth preferred embodiment is that in the open position where the keyboard and the display are on the same side of the device, operational elements arranged on the side of the first part that faces away from the keyboard can be used as a pointing device of the display.
The invention provides the advantage that the device only comprises one display unit, and thus the structure of the device is simple and the component and assembly costs are low. The display unit is big and the user can use it both in the folded position and in the open position, wherefore the device user is able to use the functions utilizing the display unit quickly and easily. The device is compact, because the bottom side of the device is utilised as a location for the data input means. A preferred embodiment provides the advantage that space utilisation is particularly efficient, because the keyboard is used as a pointing device of the display. The pointing device of the display can be made large, and thus it is easy to control the information of the display unit. A second preferred embodiment provides the advantage that the touchpad keyboard is thin and light and its operational mode can be adapted according to the user""s wishes. A third preferred embodiment provides the advantage that since the dimensions of the pointing device of the display and those of the display unit are substantially similar, the information of the display unit can be controlled very precisely and in a straightforward manner. Even though the user does not see the pointing device underneath the device, it is easy for him to see what kind of effect his finger movements have on the display. The pointing device of the size of the display unit or bigger allows the events of the display unit to be controlled without losing one""s grip on the pointing device. The pointing device of the display at the bottom of the device is ergonomically in an excellent place. A fourth preferred embodiment provides the advantage that the operational elements allow the device to be operated and used in more versatile ways.